Everybody Has Their Secrets
by GoldAssFangs
Summary: This is a Delena smutty short story. Damon suspects that Elena is hiding something and he is determined to find out what it is... WARNING: SMUT, THREESOME.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Cris and this is my first fic!

As I said in my profile, I'm Spanish and I'm just starting to write in English, so I will probably have many grammatical errors. Anyway, I think this is a good way to learn. If you can correct me and explain things to me, I will be very grateful. Don't be too harsh, please.

Thanks!

* * *

Rating: M for smut and bad language.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

When Damon entered the room, the bed sheets were already uncovered and the TV was on without volume. The trunk beside the bed was open and clothes were tossed messily. The soft murmur of water from the bathroom filled the silence of the room, just as the intoxicating smell of Elena flooded his lungs. Lazy flames of fire were warming the atmosphere from the fireplace.

Damon had always appreciated the order, the silence and the peace that his room had offered, and it wasn't until Elena moved to the boarding house with him, –into his room specifically– when he realized how much he really had wanted to have someone to share everything he had. That place that until a few months ago seemed so cold and dark, a simple space to claim as his own during his comings and goings over the last century, was now full of life and warmth.

Now his space was also Elena.

Her clothes were next to his in the wardrobe. Her books were piled with his beside the nightstand. Their toothbrushes occupied the same glass on the bathroom counter.

Damon just loved having her there with him.

After remove his boots and get to the wardrobe, he pulled the shirt over his head. Meanwhile, he watched as Elena smiled at him through the mirror and finished brushing her teeth.

She was wearing one of his shirts, just long enough to cover her bottom. The rest was all bare skin.

When Elena leaned forward over the sink to rinse, the shirt rolled up a little over her back, exposing her perfect ass in a lace red boy shorts panties. The sight made him hard instantly.

Those were his favorite panties.

Damon finished undressing and got into bed, pulling the sheet up to his waist, covering his nudity with it. He put one arm behind his head and began to flipping through channels with the remote in the other, waiting for Elena to come to bed.

After a few minutes moving around in the bathroom, Elena walked calmly into the room.

Damon watched her while she was organizing the stuff she had left scattered around before. Then she walked around the bed to her side.

"We could take some time to go to the blood bank tomorrow. I go back to college on Monday." She said casually as she pulled his shirt and her panties off and left them aside, standing completely naked before his hungry eyes.

Damon knew he will never get tired of look at her. Her long brown hair was falling in cascade over her perfect round breasts. Going down to her tiny waist and curvy hips, her firm thighs kept saved the treasure of her bare mound between them.

She stepped into the bed next to him and pulled the sheets over her body.

When they met, Elena used to sleep in underwear and pajamas. Since they started dating, Elena practically never worn underwear when she was around him, and when they were alone, she spent most of the time naked.

He wasn't surprised at all.

She always had showed him a different side of her. Her true self. And she was comfortable enough around him to being naked. To being herself without worrying.

"Yeah. We only have blood bags for a couple of days." He replied. "But you don't have to come if you don't want to. I can go alone when you're gone."

"No, seriously. I want to come with you." She replied smirking seductively at him and added: "Besides, car trips have always worked very well with us."

She rised her lips to meet his and kissed him softly. Damon let out a moan as her fingers caressed slowly the firm skin of his abs, moving up to his chest and shoulder.

He passed his free hand to her waist, to her hips, to her ass… cupping her right cheek and squeezing it firmly. She moaned into his mouth, the vibration sending all the blood in his body to his cock.

Just when Elena was about to lift herself to straddling him, her phone started to ring.

Elena laughed huskily and left him to pick up the phone. Damon growled in response.

She reached for the nightstand to grab her phone.

"A message from Caroline." She said smiling, knowing that it would upsetting him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you realize that fucking Barbie vamp seems to have a radar? Everytime we are making out, she is always there."

She shook her head and smiled amused.

He loved seeing her smile. In the last few years, Elena did not have much reasons to smile. Damon was glad that he made her this happy.

"Hey… come here." Damon grabbed her arm and hugged her to his chest.

He passed his right arm over her shoulder and began to caress the soft skin of her arm. She rested with her back pressed onto his chest.

They laid there, naked, with their bodies tangled, watching the TV quietly…

Damon sighed happily.

"At this time there is nothing on TV." She checked the clock. "It's almost two in the morning."

In silence, Damon kept changing the channel, until a scene appeared on the screen and made Elena jump quietly.

Damon could swear that her non-beating heart started to beat furiously again.

On the screen, a blonde girl, only dressed in a pink mini-skirt, was pressing the back of a naked brunette against her chest. The blonde was nibbling her earlobe while her hands traveled all over her body. The brunette was moaning, grinding her ass against the leather of the other girl's skirt.

But that image wasn't the only thing that was turning him on.

Elena was trying to hide her heavy breathing, but nothing could ever cover the strong smell of her arousal.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He smirked.

Slowly, Damon started moving the hand on her shoulder to her chest, slightly touching the side of her breast over the sheet.

Elena shivered.

"Seriously, Damon? Aren't you too old to be watching these things?" Her voice was a bit cracked. She was trying so hard to pretend she wasn't aroused, but Damon wasn't having any of it.

Damon was always ready for a challenge. Now he just needed to push her.

* * *

"Don't you like it?" He whispered into her ear.

Elena started to get goosebumps.

"Me? Lesbian porn? Hell, no!" She tried to reach for the remote and change the channel, but Damon pushed it away quickly.

The sheet was covering her breasts, but her nipples were already hard, exposing her state.

Then Elena made the mistake of looking up at the TV again.

The girls were already naked. One of them, was sitting in the counter of a kitchen with her legs spread apart, while the other was devouring one of her nipples and roaming her body with her hands.

Absorbed in the erotic scene, Elena gasped when, suddenly, she felt Damon using his vampire strength to grab her and place her between his legs, her back crushed against the strong muscles of his torso, his length pressed to her ass.

The silk sheet slipped from her upper body. Immediately, he was cupping her boobs. They fit perfectly in his hands.

Elena bit back a moan.

"Sure? Because you know I can smell you a hundred kilometers from here." Then he added casually: "By the way, I swear your nipples are making holes in my hands."

After a moment massaging her breasts, he started to pinch her littles nibs roughly and rolling them between his fingers. Elena squirmed and let out a little yelp when the mix of pain and pleasure sent a current of electricity to her throbbing core.

She couldn't keep denying it anymore. She let her head fell to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Damon…" She pleaded for more.

"Look up." He said it softly, but demanding.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at the TV again.

The girl that was sitting on the counter, was now lying on it, holding her legs to keep them up in the air. The other girl was fingering her pussy fast while her tongue worked her clit.

Elena panted heavily.

Damon dropped one of his hands to her thighs, and she quickly spread them apart, giving him full access to her pussy. He didn't waste any time and began to rub her clit at a quick pace.

"Ah! Damon, please! Faster!" She moaned arching her back.

She was dripping wet. She could feel the sheet under her ass already soaked.

But he maintained his pace.

"Tell me, Elena. Have you ever had fantasies about girls?" He asked huskily but he sounded almost… angry?

Hell yes!, she thought to herself, but she refused to tell him. First of all, because she wasn't supposed to think about that. She couldn't have those kind of fantasies. And second, because something in his voice told her that he wouldn't be happy with an affirmative answer… Or yes?

"Elena." He repeated firmer, like an order. Then he thrusted two fingers into her without warning.

"Damon!" She screamed as she felt fire exploding inside her body. "Oh my god!"

She gripped strongly one of his arms and laid back against him, starting to rotate her hips, riding his hand.

She was close… too close…

Suddenly, he backed down, decreasing his pace.

"¡No!" Elena screamed. She let out a frustrated crying.

"Tell me, Elena." He said lowering his tone dangerously.

She tried to replace his hand with her own, to reach her clit by herself, but Damon slapped it away.

In a flash, and before Elena could think what was happening, Damon got on her on her knees, her face crushed on the mattress. He gripped her wrists tightly on her back with one hand, while the other held her hips so hard that if she wasn't a vampire, it would probably break her bones.

The TV was already forgotten.

"Tell me." He started again. "Or I won't let you come."

Elena was about to tell to say something, but before she could open her mouth, he filled her wet pussy till the hilt with one sure thrust. She screamed.

"Fuck, 'Lena… you so tight…" Damon growled.

He fucked her hard, just to feel the pressure, but not fast enough to think about climax.

Elena let out a strangled cry. And another. An another. Fire running through her veins, making her approach the edge again.

He slowed down again.

"Agrrrr!" She snarled. "Screw you!"

"Ohhh, honey." He purred. "You are the only one who are screwed right now."

"Damon, I swear i'm gonna..."

Damon chuckled and slapped her ass.

"You what?" He asked, obviously playing with her. "Sorry, I didn't heard you."

Elena being stubborn as she was, released herself from his grip with her vampiric strengh. Using both of her hands as support, she started to push her hips against his, meeting his movements in every thrust, hungry for every inch of him.

Damon seemed to lose it in that moment.

"Fuck!" He hissed increasing his grip. "Hold on tight to the poster, baby."

As she could, Elena gripped one of the massive wooden column at the foot of his four poster bed. She arched her back and let him ravage her as he wanted.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes!" She chanted with every movement, tears of pleasure rolling down on her cheeks as he moved in and out from behind. "God! Damon! Harder!"

Without any warning, he wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked, making her arched her back and cried out with delightful pain. Then she felt his fangs sinking harshly in the skin of her throat. At the sudden invasion, her walls started to throb and contract violently around him, trying to pull him deeper into her body.

"Damooooooon!" Her lungs seemed to burn.

Elena couldn't think straight, couldn't see, couldn't breath… She could only feel her whole body on fire. Thank god that she was already dead or she wouldn't have lived to see another day in that moment.

Elena was lost in the sensation when her ears registered a sound close to her. She tried to focused her dizzy eyes and immediately realized that she was breaking the wood of the bed post she was holding.

"Holy fuck!" Damon growled hoarsely and slammed into her until she screamed hard, rushing closer and closer to oblivion.

Her world exploded and Elena went headfirst over the cliff, climaxing long and hard, loud noises rumbling in her ears, colored lights flashing in her eyes, that almost left her unconscious.

He followed her, shouting her name and spilling himself inside her. Long bursts of delirious satisfaction sliding off her pussy, her tights…

* * *

Damon were still giddy when Elena collapsed into the mattress. He lifted her up and turned her around. She stayed on her knees, facing him, as she looked down at her body. He followed the trail of her eyes and watched the blood dripping off from her neck to her breasts, running over her belly… and his eyes nearly rolled out of his head as he saw blood falling down upon her succulent mound.

Everything was a mess. Pillows were scattered all over the bed, the sheets were soaked with fluids and blood, his girl were gloriously naked and wet…

It was so fucking sexy.

Slowly, he laid down on his back, without bothering to clean her luscious blood from his mouth, still looking at her.

She was simply beautiful.

Her eyes were watery, her lips red and fluffy, her hair tousled… Her dead breath were heavy, making her tasty breasts going up and down rapidly.

Elena crawled to him, like a lioness after its prey, and laid with him, curled in his chest.

He sighed at the contact and hugged her closer. She hided her face in the crook of his neck, still breathing hard.

Moments later, he felt her right hand stroke his chest and her teeth nibbling softly his neck, starting to lick the blood of his skin.

"Ohhh Damon..." She purred, clearly enyoing that, licking her way up to his jaw.

His cock sprung back to life.

"Mmmm..." She murmured kissing the other side of his throat, rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat. "My blood tastes soooo good on you. Mmmm…"

He moaned at the husky excitation of her voice and her words.

Damon was more than willing and ready for round two, but there was still something in his mind.

"You didn't answer me."

"What?" She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she played dumb. She kept licking him.

"Elena…" He warned.

When he thought she wasn't going to answer, she said:

"No." Her voice trembling a little. "I've never thought about sleeping with a girl before, but if we are watching porn while you are touching me like that... well, I can't help it!"

On one hand, that was true. But he knew that she was hiding something. He wanted to know what. And he would know it.

"By the way, we should do this more often." She said smiling, trying to sound casual and changing the subjet. She lifted herself up a little over his chest and lowered her lips to his. Her tongue asked for permission shyly and he parted his lips, tangling their tongues slow but sensually.

He let it go. By now. He would push her again another time.

"Definitely." He said pushing her on her back, positioning himself between her parted legs, now placed over his shoulders. She let out an irregular sigh when his breath blew softly in her nether lips.

He licked his lips, smirking, and said:

"Now be a good girl and let me clean the blood on you."

* * *

Thanks for reading!:)

Please, review and help me to correct my grammatical mistakes if you want to.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all!

First of all, I wanna thank you for the first chapter's reviews! This is my first fanfic, so it means a lot to me!

Sorry for the delay, but first I write the chapter in spanish and then I translate it, and sometimes that take me too long... But, hey! I learn a lot of stuff! Obviously, I will have mistakes but well...

Thanks for reading! :*

* * *

Rating: M for smut and bad language.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Elena was taking a shower, deep in thought, when Caroline stormed into the bathroom.

"Caroline!" She flinched. "Do you mind? It won't take me too long."

"This is important! I'm having a crisis!" The blonde exclaimed, panic written all over her face.

"What is it?" Elena, who was starting to worry, turned off the tap and grabbed a towel.

Caroline threw her hands in the air, desperate, and almost screamed: "I don't find a dress that fit me!"

Elena stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's your big problem?" She asked incredulously and went back to the shower.

Caroline glared her.

"Hey, don't get me wrong." Elena said defensive. "I wish these were all our problems… You know, instead big bad vampires, werewolves or witches that want our hearts on a stake."

"Yeah, that would be great." Caroline agreed.

Then both burst in laugh.

"Well… You have a lot of dresses, Care. That's never been a problem before." Elena tried to reason.

"It's not like that... Ugh!" She snarled.

Elena frowned, not understanding her friend.

"I envy you, Elena." Caroline said a moment later, sitting in a little bench close to the shower.

"You envy me?" Elena repeated incredulously. Caroline was the most confident person in the world. Especially when it came to her appearance.

"Yeah! Look at yourself! You have an amazing body!"

Elena looked down at her body. She was okay but Caroline had a nice body too. "Wow, thanks. But Care, you are beautiful too."

"I know." Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's just that it sucks to be this young eternally. I died when I was 17, so my body hasn't grown up at all. I can't look like a woman. I will be forever… a kid." Her voice fading at the end.

Elena began to understand what she wanted to mean.

"That's silly. I turned just one year after you. I'm not better."

"Yes, you are! Because that year of difference is crucial! That year is the moment of the change. It's when you go from being a teenager to a woman." The blonde explained exasperated.

"Well… But it's what you're going to have for the rest of your life, Caroline. You'll have to accept it sooner or later." Elena didn't know what else she could say. "At least you know that your body is yours and only yours." She sighed. "You aren't one of the many copies of someone else…"

"Oh, Elena, sorry. I hadn't thought about that."

"Don't worry." Elena waved her hand at her smiling. Then her grin became more mischievous. "And so you know, boys still gawking at you the same."

Caroline waited for her friend to continue with a huge smile on her face.

"If I remember correctly... you made out with some guys in high school. You slept with Damon when he came to town. You dated Matt, then Tyler… You slept with Klaus! In the woods!" Caroline laughed, covering her face in her hands. Elena continued. "And don't you even think for a moment that I don't see how you flirt with Stefan."

Caroline looked at her astonished, her eyes wide open. "I don't…"

"It's fine, Care." She reassured her. "Whatever you two want to do, it's not my business. Seriously, it's okay."

"Uhm... Thank you." She was almost speechless.

Elena broke the awkward silence seconds later. "What I mean is that you are beautiful, Caroline. And the proof is that practically all the guys are after you."

Caroline smiled shyly. "Thanks, 'Lena. You the best."

Elena just returned the gesture and continued showering.

The sound of the water was echoing in the bathroom. Elena got her back on Caroline, but she swore she could hear the gears moving inside her head. When she remained deep in thought… bad.

"Elena, have you ever had fantasies with girls?" Caroline asked, curiosity filling her voice.

The brunette froze in her place. Why suddenly is everyone questioning the same thing? First Damon, now Caroline… Had she done anything that gave her away?

Elena tried to joke. "Is this your way of say that you are into me? Sorry, Care. You are not my type."

"Ha-ha." The blonde mocked. "No, i'm just curious. Once, when we were 16, I kissed a girl."

They had never talked about that before. About boys? Yeah, a lot. But… about this? Never.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "And how was it?"

"Mmmm, I don't remember all the details… I was hell of drunk." She said lost in her thoughts. "But she was soft. And fluffy. And she had bigger titties than me."

Both roared with laughter.

"How did you…?"

"She was drunk too, so I used the opportunity to touch them. Hell, why not? I was curious!"

Elena couldn't stop laughing. She could imagine Caroline drunk, making out with a girl and comparing her boobs, angry, because her were smaller.

"What about you?" The blonde asked suddenly.

Elena remained deep in thought for a moment. She had never told that kind of secrets to her friends. What would they think of her? Damon was the one who knew more things about her, but still, she had never told him about that fantasy neither. He was so possessive… how could she tell him that she wanted to have a threesome? No. She had more than enough when he was jealous of Stefan. Maybe sharing her secret with Caroline was a good idea and she could finally erase those thoughts from her mind.

So she confessed.

"Well, when I was 14, I woke up late one night. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I was flipping through channels when a porn movie appeared on the screen."

Caroline waited impatiently for her to continue.

"There were two girls and boy. It was sooo sexy. I never could get that image out of my head. Since then, I've always wondered how it would be to have sex with a girl. I even dreamed about it!" She shook her head. "I've never told anyone this, but…" She stopped a second and whispered: "I've always wanted to have a threesome."

Caroline's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. "A threesome? With a boy and girl?"

She nodded.

Caroline's surprised expression seemed to have frozen on her face. Silence filled the bathroom. Elena's cheeks would probably have turned red if they could.

"Wow, Elena!" Caroline jumped in her place. "I never thought you had it in you! Oh my god! I never imagined that you…"

Something snapped inside Elena's head hearing those words.

"Why?" She reproached angrily. "Because i'm sweet, little, innocent Elena and I don't have a right to have those thoughts?"

Caroline's expression faded.

"Yea-I mean, no! Elena, wait!"

"It's okay, Care." Elena cut her off, not looking at her anymore.

She grabbed her towel, tied it up around her body and left the bathroom.

If Caroline had taken it like this, how would Damon take it?

* * *

Damon ran out of the room before Elena or Caroline could catch him eavesdropping. He walked through the college campus and waited for Elena to come out, leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. Then he started to think. Wasn't interesting what he just heard?

He always knew that his girl was a little wildcat. No just in bed, but in every aspect. He had seen the adrenaline, the excitement, running through her veins the first time she defended herself from a vampire; he had felt her inner fire all the times she slapped or screamed at him when she was mad… But she didn't let people see it. She couldn't. Of course, she had a good girl reputation to keep.

But everything was different now.

When they started dating, Elena began to accept herself. Not just her new nature as a vampire, but also the flaws-filled nature that made her an unique person.

And now she looked more carefree, wild and alive than he ever had seen her.

But it seemed like his girl had secret fantasies… Fantasies that he was already dying to make come true. The last time he let it go, but now he would push her until she tell him.

Minutes later, Elena came out of the building, dressed in a fresh blue dress, with a wide cleavage and thin shoulder straps. It was short and let her smooth endless legs bare, just sheathed in her black boots.

When Elena spotted him, she approached him smiling, surprised of see him there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She greeted him happily with a peak on the lips.

They walked together through the grass, his arm now rested across her shoulders while her was around his waist, her palm on his hip.

"Can't a 173-old-man visit to his 19-old-little girl?" He said mischievously, that particular smirk of his stamped on his face.

"Well, thanks for remembering me, grandpa. Is good to see your brain is still working." She said with childish voice.

They both laughed.

When they reached a lonely spot, far away from prying eyes, they laid down on the grass.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked again, looking for a real answer this time. "It's just Thursday. I'll be home tomorrow."

He fucking loved when she called "home" to his house. To their house. It warmed his heart a little more.

Damon propped himself up on one elbow, facing her now. With his free hand, he brushed the hair from her face. God, she was so beautiful with those big brown eyes filled with love. Love for him. Would he ever stop dreaming someday?

"I had nothing to do, I was bored... so I decided to come here and have lunch with you." His hands couldn't stop caressing her skin.

"What kind of lunch? I'm not gonna rip anyone's throat, so you know." She joked making a funny face.

Damon laughed shaking his head. Then he leaned to her ear and brushed it with his nose.

"Not rip, just kiss." He kissed his way down to her neck. "Or lick." His tongue laved her carotid artery. "Or nibble." Then he pressed the peaks of his fangs over the moisture that his tongue left.

Elena let out a soft moan but when she realized that anyone could see them, she placed her hand on his chest, trying to pull him away.

"Damon! Not here! We're in public!" She hissed, looking around alarmed.

He didn't say anything, he just placed his hand over her thigh, moving it up slowly, disappearing under the fabric of her dress. Damon almost gasped when he found that her panties were already wet and the flesh behind was radiating fire.

"That didn't stop us before." He whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

Elena shuddered violently.

"Tha-that's not the point!" She tried to stop him, disconcerted. He knew that she would have blushed if she could.

When he pulled her panties to the side and his fingers made contact with her nether lips, she gave up and closed her eyes.

"Fuck, Damon! I… I had never thought much about sex before I met you." Elena moaned breathlessly letting her head fell back and spreading her legs a little. "You drive me crazy. Mmmmm..."

Hearing her say that, made his dick want to tear his jeans and jump free. Damon loved the way she always responded to his touch.

"Why don't you tell me what you were telling to Caroline?" He asked knowing that she was too far gone to deny him anything.

Elena's eyes snapped open and fulminated his. "Wha-what? You were eavesdropping?"

Before she could move away, he plunged two fingers inside of her and worked her clit with his thumb. She bit her lip so hard to contain her scream, that he wasn't surprise to see it bleeding.

Damon leaned forward and sucked her lower lip to clean it. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to give him full access. He gladly took it and tangled their tongues in a hot, wet kiss. The vibration of her muffled sounds sent all the blood to his cock.

Before Elena, he never thought that a simple kiss (well, a not so simple kiss) could be even better than sex. Damon could die in that moment and he would be happy eternally.

"Maybe." He just replied.

Then he started to pump in and out of her faster, rubbing her clit furiously. Her inner walls squeezed his fingers and, Holy fuck! She was so hot… so tight… She was like hot butter around him.

"Oh my god! Damon!" She whimpered a little too loud.

"You said you dreamt about it. I wanna know what you dreamt. I won't stop 'till you tell me."

He knew that, despite she was horny, she was getting angry too. Elena was stubborn and she wouldn't give up without a fight. She would do things her way.

So he knew what was coming to him when she snapped.

Using her vamp speed, Elena unbuckled his belt and released him from his pants. She straddled him, carefully that anyone saw them.

Damon was astonished when she grabbed his erection with her little hand and sank on it without hesitation. She gripped his shoulders tightly and set a slow pace, moving up and down, letting him feel every bit of her hot passage. His hands went immediately to her hips.

"Mmm! I hate you!" She cried out when the tip of his dick hit her G-spot.

He chuckled. "Well, it's not what it looks like."

She didn't say anything, just kept her pace clamping her walls around him.

"Elena…" His voice was husky.

Dammit! He was supposed to be the one in charge, but he was losing control too fast.

Damon shifted one of his hands to her chest and ripped the first two buttons of the dress, pulling the fabric of her bra down and releasing one breast. His mouth closed around the hard peak of her nipple and sucked it.

"In my dream…" Elena started to talk with her breathing labored, still moving on top of him. "I-I was… on a-a couch… with… a redhead girl… w-we were to-touching… the man wa-was… watching us… instructing us… then… he joined… and ah!" She yelped when he nibbled roughly her nipple. "I-I was in the middle… and ahhh!"

He tightened his grip when she let out those words. He had never felt his dick so hard. It could probably drill concrete in that moment.

Damon always knew that Elena wasn't as innocent as everybody thought, but he never had imagined her willing to prove those things neither… A threesome! She wanted a fucking threesome! With another girl!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Just thinking about it made his most primitive instinct wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk ever again.

"And what?" He demanded, his voice low and dangerous. He freed the other breast and resumed his task with his tongue.

"I-I sucked him… w-while the girl… ate me out… I-I think yo-you… can figure out… t-the rest."

Sure. He could imagine the rest, and he'd be doing more than that another time. But for now…

"Elena." His hand disappeared between her legs and her eyes shot open.

Damon had never seen her more beautiful than when she was consumed by passion. She looked so perfect with her vision blurred and her luscious lips parted…

"Come for me, baby." He ordered lost in her dark gaze.

Her head fell back, mouth dropped open and Damon could felt it: the thrill of getting caught was more than a turn on for her. But when Elena realized she couldn't contain her sounds, she leaned forward and bit his shoulder to muffle them. He felt her body tensed up, her inner muscles squeezing him, making him follow her to the edge irremediably.

"Ohhh Damon... Mmmm..." She panted in his ear.

He just stayed there, hugging her, stroking her hair with one hand... He was so relaxed that it took him a few minutes to realize that she was sobbing softly on his shoulder.

"'Lena?" He tried to make her face him, but she refused his touch, still hiding her face. "C'mon, baby. Why are you crying?" He was concerned now.

She finally looked at him, tears running down on her face.

"Because it isn't normal! I can't have these thoughts! It's all wrong! I'm not suppose to fantasy like that!" She complained confused.

Well, some things never changed and his little Elena was still having problems to decide what was morally right and wrong to her.

He pressed the palm of his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Why do you believe that?" He asked, his thumb undoing the sweet frown on her forehead.

"It is not proper of me." Her face went red as she covered her breasts with her bra again. "As neither is having sex in public like this."

"Hey, hey, look at me." She did as he asked. "Did you enjoy it?"

She bit her lip and nodded timidly.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." He assured her. "Whatever that gives you pleasure is okay."

Elena remained in silent for a second. Then she looked up at him again, smirking. "Killing people give me pleasure and is not okay."

He laughed. "But that only is okay when you are a vampire."

She smiled gently, but still not convinced.

"Seriously, Elena." He continued. "There is nothing wrong with having desires. Everyone has. It is part of who we are: vampires, humans or whatever. So never ever again be ashamed of what you want. Right?"

Elena nodded, looking at him straight in the eye, and kissed him softly.

He would make Elena learn to accept her needs, her wishes… Starting with the one they had in hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all!

I'm so so so so sorry for the delay! I hate when I'm reading a fic and the author just disappears in the middle of the story, leaving me hanging… So no, even if it takes me longer, I intend to finish my stories.

I wanted to finish this before, but I had three exams last week and then I got sick… I planned on uploading this yesterday, but gave me a headache that left me in bed all day (Sometimes I get unconscious with headaches, no joke).

Right now, I have written the first half of the next chapter! I'll try to upload it this weekend.

* * *

Rating: M for smut and bad language.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters.

A/N: **This is going to be a four-shot.** I said before that this would be a three-shot, but I was writing this chapter and I realized it was tooooo long, so I divided it in two. This chapter is on Elena's POV and the next one will be on Damon's.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The first thing Elena heard when she entered in the boarding house was the sexy laughter of her boyfriend. The simple sound made her stomach contract.

Curiosity came later. Who would he be talking with? Stefan was out of town, Jeremy was living with Matt and Tyler, and well… it wasn't like Damon had many friends.

"I'll be back in a moment." Elena heard him say to whoever was with him.

She just hung her jacket up on the coat hanger and dropped her bag in the lobby floor when Damon appeared in front of her with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Even so, he was painfully handsome.

"Hey." She greeted him with a shy smile, trying to figure out his mood.

"Hey." He repeated neutrally. "I thought you would be coming back sooner."

"Yeah, well, but first I went to see my brother." She replied. Before he could say anything, she continued. "I heard you talking to someone. Do we have company?"

He hesitated for a split-second. Another person wouldn't have noticed, but she knew him too well.

"Yeah. Is an old friend of mine." He answered a little mysterious.

Elena raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "An old friend of yours?"

Suddenly, his lips curled into a smirk. Definitely, there was something very fishy about all of this.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, amusement filling his voice. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I called her, I wanted you to meet her."

She frowned. "Me? Why?"

His smile faded and he remained silent, deep in thought for a moment. She began to worry.

"God, Damon! You're getting on my nerves! Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned, crossing her arms against her chest.

He always got straight to the point, without hesitation. She couldn't understand what was happening.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" He asked, like he was trying to test the waters.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she looked at him with wide eyes.

_Could he really be meaning…_

"Damon?" Her voice was trembling this time.

"Do you really want to do it?" He asked seriously.

The real question was if he really wanted to do it, she thought to herself. She wanted to do this. Fuck, she was eager to try it out! But not if that meant to hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted. It was just a fantasy. It wasn't worth of anything.

Elena took a step closer to him and pressed the palm of her hand against the skin of his cheek, smiling sweetly.

"We don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this for me." She explained, trying to make him see that everything was okay. "I can live just fine without that. It was just a silly thought."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening her up against his body, not a breath of air came between them.

"I want you to be happy." He said softly, not meeting her eyes.

Her heart melted. He could be an ass most of the time, but he really loved her.

"I don't need that to be happy. I've got you. That makes me happy. And I could never feel better." She said lovingly, emphasizing every word. "I want you and only you. I don't need anything else."

Damon didn't say anything as his icy stare pierced her dark eyes with so much emotion that she thought she had never felt anything so incredibly strong in her life.

_Oh, god! She loved him so much!_

He leaned into her and pressed a kiss in her forehead. "Elena, I have lived several lifetimes. I've done a lot of things, I've experienced everything that what I wanted. And now, I want you to live and do whatever you want. Everything, even what you never thought you could do. And if you want to do this, I want to be here."

His baby blues eyes never hesitated. Elena adored his eyes, not just because they were incredibly beautiful, but because she knew they could read into her soul. She could feel him in her heart when he did that. And that type of connection was the most wonderful thing she ever had felt. It was overwhelming.

"And… that don't bother you?" She asked doubtfully.

His expression changed to an amused one. "Bother me? Have a threesome with you and another girl? Watch you two hooking up together? Seriously?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "You dick!"

They stayed there for a few minutes, hugging and kissing lazily… like sealing a promise.

When they pulled apart, Damon took her hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded and let him lead her to the parlor. There was a girl sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed and her gaze settled on the fire.

When they entered in the room, the girl turned to look at them. She stood up and smiled.

"Elena, this is Nicole." Damon introduced them. "Nicole, Elena, my girlfriend."

Meanwhile, Elena observed meticulously the woman, who could be just a few years older than her. She was really beautiful. Her skin was a little darker than Elena's. She had dark red hair falling in long bouncy curls to her waist. Her eyes were green, brown and even gold around the edges. Her smile was sincere and warm.

Elena liked her immediately.

She was dressed in a simple green tank top, faded jeans and a pair of black six-inch heels. And hell! She had a bangin' body behind those clothes. This was going to be fun.

"Who would imagine that one day I'd see you with a girlfriend?" The girl obviously was making fun of Damon, who didn't seem to care, to Elena's surprise. "Nice to meet you, Elena."

"Likewise." She said genuinely.

Something in her gestures told Elena that she wasn't just any girl…

Nicole sat down on the couch again. She and Damon sat down on the other one in front of her.

When they were settled, Elena was the first to speak. "You are…"

"A vampire?" Nicole ended for her, already nodding. "I turned in the 90's. I still was a little lost when I meet him." The girl explained. "Damon helped me a lot, although he wasn't very friendly at the time. I see he has changed."

Nicole seemed to get along very well with Damon. She was mocking him and he just was smiling.

"Oh, honey. I haven't changed at all. Now I'm just in a good mood." He said playfully.

"Is true." Elena agreed in the same tone. "He's still an asshole."

Damon rolled his eyes at the statement and the girls laughed.

"Well…" Elena needed to ask. "And you two…?"

Damon looked at her in amusement without saying anything.

"No. I was young back then. And he can be a dick sometimes, but he has his limits." Nicole replied calmly. "Besides, I had a girlfriend at the time."

Elena's eyes widened. She wanted to ask her about it, but it was too personal and they only just met. She bit her tongue.

"She's bisexual." Damon whispered to her, like he was reading her mind.

Nicole smiled at her friendly. Suddenly, Elena was more than willing to jump into action.

They chatted for awhile when Nicole explained to her. "It's been more than six or seven years since the last time I saw him. That's why I was surprised when Damon called me yesterday and asked me if we could meet today. I wasn't far from here and well… why not? He was always a good friend, even when he wasn't at his best."

Elena smiled at that. That was Damon. He could be a pain in the ass when he wanted, but he had his moments, he wasn't insensitive.

Nicole kept talking. "He told me what you two wanted to do…"

In a second, silence filled the room and the atmosphere changed.

_Wasn't too hot in there?_

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

Elena looked at Damon for a moment, to make sure that everything was still on. Then she turned to Nicole and answered. "Yes."

A few seconds later, Damon leaned over her and whispered firmly in her ear. "Good. Now get up and sit there with her."

That was his predator voice.

Heat ran through her body, her nipples, her belly… and lower.

Elena had been independent her whole life. Nobody tell her what to do. Basically because she would rip open anyone who tried to give her orders. But then… during sex… She had never felt dominated in that aspect… not until Damon came into her life. And she loved it.

All he had to do was look at her the right way and she felt compelled to do whatever he wanted.

Still, this time was different. This was her fantasy. She wanted to learn how to touch a woman for her own pleasure, and at the same time she wanted him to tell her how… and please him as well.

Determined, Elena stood up and walked slowly, swaying her hips a little, to the other sofa. She sat down facing the woman, one leg tucked under her body. Nicole did the same and they both stared at each other.

"You are a lucky bastard!" Nicole said suddenly, looking at Damon. "Your girl is probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen!"

Elena felt her cheeks burn. She was used to guys making flirtatious comments. But never a girl.

Damon chuckled huskily. "And I've never been more proud of it."

Their eyes, charged with emotion, met for a moment. Elena felt her heart skip a beat.

Then Damon ordered to Nicole. "Now kiss her and see how good she tastes."

Something between her legs started to pound at his words.

Elena stayed still watching as Nicole moved her hand up to her face, running her long fingers through her jaw line, her cheek, her hair… She took a lock and tucked it behind her ear. Elena held her breath, catching the new sensations.

Then Nicole leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Okay, she had already given peaks to girls before. Sometimes when she was drunk, sometimes when she was fooling around. This was nothing new to her.

After a few seconds remaining quiet, Nicole moved her lips gently, asking her to let her enter. Elena accepted it willingly and parted her lips.

Damon must have told the girl, before she arrived, that she had never done this, since Nicole started brushing her tongue with her, just letting her taste it.

Elena, who was starting to be more confident, licked her tongue playfully. As they weren't kissing, properly speaking, their lips were barely touching, which would allow Damon see what they were doing. In that moment, Elena couldn't stop to see his reaction, but just imagining it… her panties were getting wetter.

In an outburst of bravery, Elena grabbed Nicole's cheek and tilted her head, joining their lips this time, her tongue darting out to meet hers, kissing her lazily.

Certainly, it was very different to kiss a boy than a girl! It was softer, but no less intense. Yeah, yeah… she liked it.

As the kiss grew heater, they went rougher. It became a wild tangle of lips and breaths and hunger. Elena grabbed Nicole's hair, pulling her head back, and sank into her mouth, deeper than before. Both girls moaned.

Nicole's hands roamed her hair, her neck, her back… then held her by the waist and pressed her against her body.

Elena gasped. It was strange to feel another pair of hard nipples against her breasts. Strange, but incredibly exciting. Mmmm… She wanted to rub herself against them.

With every touch, the throb between her legs was becoming more insistent and difficult to ignore.

"Nicole." The hard voice of Damon rumbled in her ears.

When they pulled apart, both looked at Damon painting heavily, their bodies thirsty for more.

Elena's stomach contracted at the image before her. His eyes were dark, relentless. His lips were pressed into a thin line. His jaw was clenched and tight, his expression so hard that it could kill with just a look. She could see the veins protruding from underneath his neck.

Fuck, it was so sexy!

A quick glance down and Elena almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the huge bulge pressing against the fabric of his pants.

_So he was enjoying that as much as her, hmm?_

"Take off her shirt." He demanded.

Nicole turned back to her. She looked straight into Elena's eyes, silently asking for her consent. Elena nodded.

Nicole's hands reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. The girl's eyes dropped to the skin exposed, where her breasts jutted up proudly, straining against the black lace bra.

As if he was reading her mind, Damon spoke again. "The bra. Now." His voice, despite being strong as always, was no more than a whisper.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Elena's upper body and unfastened the clasp. A second later, the bra landed on the floor, next to her shirt.

Now she was naked from the waist up.

Elena's breathing quickened. Her breasts ached, her nipples begged for some attention. She was dying for the girl to touch her. She wanted to know how it would feel other feminine hands directly on her skin.

With that thought in mind, Elena squirmed a little on the cushions, arching her back, offering herself. Nicole didn't think twice before placing her hands on the firm skin of her stomach. She stroked her sides, her ribs... her thumbs lightly circled over the undersides of her breasts, slowly moving up, cupping them.

Elena moaned and threw her head back. She closed her eyes when the other girl began to rotate her thumbs over her sore nipples.

It was so different… She was used to Damon's big and calloused hands. Nicole's hands were… softer. Mmmm…

"Suck them." Damon demanded again.

When Nicole got down to work, Elena moaned loud. She gripped the other girl's head and pulled it closer to her breasts. She could hear Nicole's groan of approval resonating in her skin.

"Oh my god!" She panted when Nicole flicked her nipples. "Mmmm… yes… that feels so good…"

That was when Elena half-opened her eyes and looked at Damon, giving him a smoldering look, full of lust, and he responded the same way. She wanted to jump on him and devour him and fuck him until they couldn't move never again. But that could wait. She had to wait! Having sex with a girl in front of him and watching him instructing them was even better than her fantasies. Her panties were soaking wet at that point. She needed relief soon or she would explode in any moment.

Reading her body signals, Damon raised his voice again. "Nicole, take off her shorts."

With her help, Elena laid down on the couch and let her slide the shorts down her legs.

Elena moved to a sitting position again and Nicole slipped her hand down her stomach. When she reached the hem of her black lacy panties, she started to stroke her through the fabric. The soft touch of her fingers on her clit made her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure.

With her inhibitions flown out of the window, Elena pulled Nicole against her, devouring her mouth and moaning at the multiple sensations running all over her body.

"Do you like that, 'Lena?"

She didn't know how she managed to hear his voice with the sound of her own blood pumping hard in her ears.

Leaving her to answer, Nicole started to kiss her way down to her neck.

"Yes!" She screamed in response, when the other girl's teeth nibbled her nipple a little rough, laving it afterwards, soothing the pain. The fingers on her pussy were quickening the pace. "Oh, yes!"

Even though she still was wearing her panties, she could feel the dampness sliding down her thighs.

It was so good…

"Would you like to do the same to her?" Damon asked again.

Suddenly, lascivious thoughts filled her mind one after another. She really wanted to do the same to Nicole. Not just for their pleasure, but to see Damon's reaction as well.

"Yes!" She screamed when Nicole pinched her clit, sending her straight to her first orgasm of the night.

"So c'mon, Elena." He said when she recovered. "Your turn." He sounded almost… eager?

Well… if he wanted a show, she would put up one hell of a performance for him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :P

And sorry for the grammatical mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm awful, I know. I'm soooooo sorry for the long delay. I want to thank all the people that have been encouraging me to finish this. It means a lot to me. I had a major writer's block after some people told me that bring an OC wasn't a good idea and suggested me to bring Caroline instead. I already said it, but I think it would be really weird, at least for me. I love kinky smutty fics but I can't stand the whole Damon/Elena/Caroline idea. (Maybe it's because I hate Caroline so much, who knows.)

I had to prepare exams (yes, exams, on vacation, ugh!) and after that, I've been so fucking obsessed with "Da Vinci's Demons" series too. Seriously, I've watched the two seasons in what? Two weeks? It's crazy! That show is too damn good! I can't wait for the third season! Tom Riley plays his role so well. He's perfect.

I want to say that I'm working on another two smutty shots and a little story based on the season five finale (I can't stop crying. Seriously, they need to bring my baby-blue-eyes-god and make "Saint" Stefan disappear forever. Am I the only one who thinks that boy is doing nothing on the show since the finale of season three? Aside of making everyone depressed, of course. Ugh.)

PS: If you like slow, sexy songs, you need to listen "Sex You" by Bando Jonez! I discovered it a week ago and helped me to finish this. (Yeah, I need sexy music to write.) If you like that kind of music and want more, you can ask me and I'll answer happily. I have a lot. Yum!

Well, I'm stopping now. Thanks for reading!

Love!

* * *

Rating: M for smut and bad language.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Damon wanted to break something. Better, he wanted to beat someone up, rip their throat and dismembering them. Anything to control the monster in his pants, which was dying to join the incredibly erotic scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

Honestly, he had imagined Elena in a thousand ways before, in every situation, in every position, in every place… With him. He knew that Elena could have a very dirty mind, but it had never crossed his mind the idea that maybe she would like to have a threesome with another girl.

In front of him, Elena had already removed Nicole's shirt and now was working on her bra. She urged Nicole to lie down, resting her upper body on the arm of the couch. Then Elena unfastened her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, leaving the other girl in just a black thong.

Damon accommodated himself on the couch and enjoyed the view. A man hasn't two incredibly beautiful naked women making out on his couch every day.

Elena was now on her knees, between Nicole's legs, touching her, determination shining in her eyes. Even though he knew she was aroused, her movements were shy but full of admiration.

She moved her fingers over Nicole's navel, sliding them upwards to her ribs… He watched Elena as she bit her lip nervously before she placed her hands on the other pair of feminine breasts, cupping them fully. Nicole moaned softly and arched her back, pushing her chest against Elena's hands, who took the hint and started to rotate her thumbs over the sharp peaks.

Nicole must have liked that too much, because she grabbed Elena by the waist and pressed her harder against her lower body, rocking her hips slightly, looking for some kind of friction.

Elena continued her task of caress every inch of skin on her way. She shifted her fingers over the collarbone, the shoulders, the neck… Suddenly, she grabbed Nicole's parted thighs and secured them around her waist. A few moments later, Elena was on all fours, hovering over Nicole's body, propped on her elbows on either side of the redhead.

When Damon thought he couldn't get any harder, the girls started to move. As they kissed passionately, their tanned skins, the two pairs of hard nipples, their soft tights were rubbing together. Sounds of pleasure echoing in the room, filling the air.

Damon knew he made the right decision when he brought Nicole. He liked the way Elena was acting. He liked the way she was worshiping the feminine body. She looked curious and carefree. She was really enjoying this.

He already had said it; they were immortals, they could do whatever they want to, they had all the time in the world. If Elena wanted to know intimately another woman, he was glad to oblige. He already had done a lot of kinky things back in the 70's and 80's and… well, in his too-long-non-life. Now he intended to explore everything with her.

Interrupting Damon's thoughts, Elena started to kiss her way down to Nicole's chest. When she reached it, her index finger traced soft lines on the perky breasts, her gaze completely focused on them, like she was memorizing every inch of skin. The finger hovered over one of the cocoa-colored nipples, replacing it soon with her tongue and giving it a gentle lick.

He clenched his teeth when his dick twitched in his pants, and tortured himself a little more by asking her: "How does that feels, 'Lena?"

Still focused on her task, she replied huskily. "It's so soft… It's like touching myself, but different at the same time. I don't know. I like it."

She leaned again and wrapped her lips around the nipple, sucking it hard into her mouth, nibbling it carefully. The other girl cried out and arched again, gripping Elena's hair with one hand and pressing her closer to her chest.

Damon tightened his fists, almost breaking his own bones. Fuck! He needed some action too!

Soon. He promised to himself.

"How does she taste like?"

That was his voice? Crap.

Elena quickly moved to the left and paid the same attention to the other breast.

"She tastes so good." She moaned between licks. "It's sweet… and salty at the same time. And she smells like coconut. Mmmm…"

Nicole started to moan louder as Elena continued with the feast. The girl tightened her legs around Elena's waist and started to buck her hips up.

"I can feel how hot and wet she is." She purred naughtily.

Damon knew this was Elena's fantasy (it wasn't like he didn't like to have another girl with them, in fact, Nicole was really beautiful), but he was starting to need some relief too and hearing her saying those words didn't help.

He wanted to hold it back a little more, give them more time, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Elena." He called her, hating the crack in his voice at the end of the sentence.

Elena lapped the breast one more time before lifting her head in his direction.

Contemplating Elena's face, Damon felt like someone had punched him. Her eyes, almost black with lust, were unfocused, her lips swollen and her shaky breath accentuated the involuntary movement of her bare chest.

Someone drove a stake through his heart if that wasn't the most wonderful image he had ever seen.

"Come here." He demanded.

Elena broke away from Nicole and stood up, walking slowly towards Damon. His mouth watered at the sight of his girlfriend (god, he loved that word!), just wearing those black lace panties.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her before she sat with him. She looked at him confused, but he quickly clarified pulling her panties down to her legs.

Now she was completely naked. Mmmm…

He turned to Nicole with a smirk on his face. "I'm stealing her for a moment. You don't mind, do you?"

Nicole readjusted her position on the couch and smiled. "She's delicious, but is your girl after all."

Damon didn't say anything else, because he couldn't agree more with her.

He took Elena by the hand again and placed her on his lap. She didn't waste a second and threw herself into a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand landed on one of her breasts, squeezing it slightly. She moaned into his mouth and the sound went straight to his dick.

He wanted –no, needed– nothing more than lay her down on the couch and fuck her senseless for the next two thousand years. But he couldn't. At least not in that moment.

For now, he had something much better in mind.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked softly, moving his lips from her mouth to her ear, nibbling the earlobe. His fingers pinched the hard nipple one more time, before drop his hand and spread her legs.

"Yeah… Much better…" She moaned when his fingertips reached her dripping wet pussy. "I was already missing you."

When Elena began to rock her hips slowly against him, his member extended even more in its confined prison, pleading for liberation.

Okay. Done. More. Now. All of his thoughts had suddenly vanished.

"Lie down." He ordered her, standing up.

Slowly, she did as he said, wriggling her hips slightly on the cushions, adjusting her body.

"Now spread your legs." He demanded again, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers.

He found his brain seemed to momentarily shut down as she parted her thighs slowly, exposing her moist little cunt glowing with fluids for him. Just for him. Her gaze never left his, challenging him without words.

Kneeling in front of her, Damon looped his arms under her legs, cupping her ass, lifting her hips and pulling her close to him. Elena gasped loud when he buried his face between her thighs and his tongue lapped at her opening relentlessly. Her whimpers turned into groans and groans into small squeals.

Her little noises were driving him mad. He had to press his lower half against the couch, seeking soothe his painful erection.

"Oh-oh! Damon! Fuck!" Elena screamed as his teeth closed over her swollen, sensitive clit, his tongue circling it as his lips sucked hard on it.

He loved eating her out. She was very receptive. She was always so damn wet for him and she tasted so damn good and those noises… He just loved the fact that he could reduce her to an incoherent babbling mass doing that.

He was working her with everything he had. He flicked her clit with his tongue as her hands pulled harshly his hair and her legs tensed up around his head.

Isn't a good thing that I don't need to breathe?

Without stop playing with her little bundle of nerves, he separated her wet folds and plunged two fingers into her tiny passage, thrusting in and out, her inner walls contracting repeatedly around them. He felt her pulsate violently, teetering over the edge.

"Mhmm! Yes- yes-yes!" She screamed clinging tightly to his head.

Her body trembled as she lost herself in the haze of her powerful orgasm.

He just wanted to devour her again, but forced himself to stop. He had other things to do.

He caressed the soft skin of her thighs and looked up at her, reveling in her expression. Eyes closed, lips parted. Chest moving heavily as she tried to catch her breath. He loved that he was the one to put that fully-satisfied look on her face.

He sat up properly on the couch again and pulled her against him, crashing his lips into hers. She responded and deepened the kiss. His tongue entwined with hers, massaging hers, tasting her deeply. They both moaned simultaneously and moved closer to each other. Damon's hands went to her hips and he pulled her forward, just as Elena looped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

A moment later, Damon broke away and whispered in her ear. "Now you are going back to that couch and repeat to her what I just have done to you. Right?"

She nodded. He felt shivers ran down her spine.

He kissed her one more time before she walked again towards Nicole, who was lying there touching her own skin lazily.

When Elena sat down again, her fingers hovered on Nicole's legs, sliding them up, reaching the hem of her thong. Then she pulled the little piece of fabric down and threw it to the floor.

Elena readjusted herself on the couch so her head was positioned over Nicole's lower half. She placed the palms of her hands on the feminine thighs and parted them.

"Yeah. Like that, spread them wider." Damon told her. "I want to see how you do it."

She did as he said and then, she moved her fingers over the skin of the inner thighs, watching thoughtfully her movements.

One long thin finger slipped over Nicole's nether lips, separating them, founding the little nub. She placed the thumb over it and circled it repeatedly.

Nicole cried out and arched her back, looking for more pressure. Elena observed her reaction with lusty eyes.

It was such a turn-on watching them. He was so desperate for some kind of relief, that he started to stroke himself over the fabric of his pants.

That was when he saw Elena lowering her head and gave a longtesting lick to Nicole's pussy. The girl gasped.

"Mmmm…" Elena moaned as she started to suck, swirling her tongue around the clit.

Then her fingers spread the lips and started to rub slow circles around the entrance, making Nicole's body convulse from the sensation.

Her actions become bolder and when she nibbled the little nub and dove a finger inside the swollen lips, Damon almost lost it.

Apparently, also did Nicole. "Fuck!" She screamed, grabbing Elena by the hair. "Oh, shit! This is… this is… your first time? Ah-ah-ahh!"

Damon heard Elena moan in response and he had to grab his bulge tighter.

He had to ask. "Is she good?"

"Fuck! Yes!" The girl yelled breathlessly.

He watched as Elena changed her movements; her tongue drove deep in the entrance while her fingers massaged the bundle of nerves.

Not a minute later, Nicole was bucking her hips violently and tugging at Elena's hair harder, her sounds of ecstasy filling the room.

At that point, Damon was impossibly hard, and when after a few minutes of recovering, Nicole sat up on the couch to kiss Elena again, he had to unzip his pants and close his hand around the painful erection.

He hissed through clenched teeth as both girls kissed roughly, touching each other. Elena murmured something he didn't catch to Nicole and suddenly, their heads turned to him. With a naughty smile, Elena held one finger up, crooking it, calling him.

Finally!

He took the message and stood up, walking slowly towards them, not bothering to cover his length. The girls made some space to him sit down between them and then Elena's mouth was on his, parting his lips and devouring everything in her way. He responded feverishly, their tongues battling for dominance. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her pebbled nipples were pressed hard against his chest and in that moment he hated the piece of fabric that was separating him from them. Elena must have had thought the same, because one of her hands ripped fiercely the front of his shirt in two.

Suddenly, he felt one of Nicole's hands stroking his chest, helping Elena, and her soft lips on his neck. He placed his other arm around her waist, so now he almost got the two girls on his lap.

Licking and sucking his lips a few more times, Elena released his mouth and looked him straight in the eye for a moment, before pushing his face towards Nicole. He started to kissed the girl feverishly when he felt Elena curling her fingers around his length, moving them up and down, while her teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Isn't this paradise?

Elena moved her lips over his jaw, following the hard line of the bone up to his ear. Nicole did the same: her lips on his neck and her hand helping Elena to stroke his dick. Damon inhaled deeply and threw his head back, letting both girls have their way with him.

"Come for us, baby." Elena whispered huskily, her hot breath hitting his ear.

Their little hands pumped him faster and in seconds he was out of control. His face twisted, eyes squeezed shut in sweet hold it back for so long, he came hard and fast in their hands.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" He suggested when he recovered. "This couch is getting too small."

Both girls agreed and before they could blink, they were on the huge bed.

Nicole removed the pieces of his torn shirt while Elena pulled his jeans down along with his boots.

Now they were all naked. Perfect.

"Elena." Damon called her. "Get on your hands and knees. Now."

The real fun was about to start.

* * *

Yep, I said this one would be the last chapter, but once again, it was too long. The next one is the last, I promise.

Thanks! :*


End file.
